In almost all CMOS output circuits output ringing due to large amounts of current into ground is a common problem. This phenomenon is most evident during conditions where all or many outputs are switched at once. There have been many types of edge control circuitry introduced in order to deal with this problem. However the trade off for edge control is usually a loss in speed.